A New Eon Begins
by Im-Flare-on
Summary: After Michael is turned into Mikayla by his own flareon, he must learn to face the challenges that come with it.


A New Eon Begins

I looked through the window as my flareon, now in my old body, walked down the road, laughing his ass off. He had just taken every single thing I had, and he was laughing? One of these days, I _will_ get him back, but for now, I had bigger problems to deal with.

Like the old couple that had just gained control over me. My ex-flareon had given me to the daycare for _six months_, and now I was supposed to be some kind of breeder bitch for trainers that want eevees.

The old man working there picked me up and set me down outside, in a large pen with many diverse terrains and Pokémon.

"Now, Mikayla," the old man walked over to me with a food dish in hand. "Your trainer tells me this is your first time, so I gave you a little something to make it…easier." He set down the food dish, winked at me (creep) and walked back inside.

Uh, no thanks. I didn't plan on eating Pokémon food, especially after he said he drugged it. But still, I was a little hungry. Maybe one bite…No. If I ate that, it would be one step closer to giving in. I could not let my flareon win.

I walked over to a soft patch of grass and made a make-shift nest to relax in. I rolled in the long, fresh blades to keep them pressed down, and curled up to get some rest. It had been a _very_ long day.

…

No less than five minutes after I tried to sleep, the old man came back and picked me up. I hissed and growled at him to put me down, but he held me at an arm's length as he brought me over to an isolated pen.

"Now, now, your trainer didn't pay to have you sleep; you can do that once you mate with your little friend here." He tossed me over the fence, afraid to get to close to me as I lashed my claws around. Sooner or later, I would figure out how to use my fire, and then they would be sorry.

"Well, heeeeeelllloooo there, I don't think I've _ever_ seen anyone as _hot_ as you." said an unfamiliar voice.

Oh God, these fire jokes are gonna follow me forever, aren't they? I turned to see the author of that brutal pun, and was met face to face with a young male luxio.

He strutted around me, checking me out, but I used my tail to cover my sensitive areas. "A little nervous, are we? No matter, I've had to deal with first-timers before. More fun if you ask me. Now, do you want to do this the easy way? Or the hard way?"

He talked with a certain edge to his voice that made me want to punch him in the face. But I didn't have arms. Or fists. Or han-okay I just wanted to hit him.

"Yeah, sorry bud, but I don't think this is gonna work out." As I talked, I realized that my voice was much more feminine than before. It obviously must have changed earlier, but I must have been to panicked to notice. I hated my new voice.

"So the hard way…works for me!" He sent out a tiny shock wave, startling me.

"Hey! What was that for?" But next thing I knew, he was behind me, trying to get on top of me. Oh no you don't, buster. I turned around and slashed his face with my paw, leaving a decent sized gash above his left eye.

"Yowch! Girl's got game, huh? Well let's see how well she plays." He finished his sentence with a growl coming out of his throat and leapt at me, fangs and all.

I tried to jump out of the way, but he, having much more experience as a Pokémon, calculated for that and landed right on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

"Get off of me!" I demanded, kicking at his belly with my hind legs.

"Oh, I will. When my knot deflates!" It was then when I noticed his member was out of his sheath, and looking for a place to enter.

"Wait! But I'm a human! Not a Pokémon!" I yelled out, hoping someone would hear. Unfortunately, only the luxio heard.

"Don't look like one. You look like a nice, sexy little flareon, who I just about to be my mate!" He prodded at my belly, having trouble finding a place to enter while I was squirming.

BZZZZZZZRTTTT

A bolt of electricity shrieked through the air, knocking the luxio into the fence and off of me. The second I was free, I stood back up, shaken from what had almost happened.

"Leave her alone!" A yellow blur hurdled over the fence, and tackled the luxio just as he was standing up. The luxio, however, didn't plan on solely taking hits. He braced himself into the dirt, and charged up a lightning bolt that was flung directly into his assailant.

"I don't think so." My rescuer jumped from the luxio and landed in front of me, still facing his enemy. I could tell, however, that it was a jolteon that had saved me. As the luxio's bolt hit him, he seemed to soak up the power, and looked rejuvenated.

The luxio growled, and glared into the jolteon's eyes, making him back down a little with his intimidation. He ran up to my liberator and bit down around his scruff, throwing him over the fence.

"Now that he's gone, where were we?" he asked, not expecting me to answer. He looked different now, as if he had snapped inside, truly feral. As he ran at me, the jolteon come back into the pen, pinning down the luxio with his teeth around his throat.

It was silent; some nearby Pokémon had made a crowd around the pen, watching the fight. All of the commotion, however, had also attracted the attention of the day-care keeper.

"Hey! Scram!" He pushed the jolteon off the luxio with a broom, and proceeded to shoo him off of the property, threatening him with a Pokéball he held in his other hand. "Yeah, you don't like the idea of being caught, do ya!?" Once the jolteon was cleared from the property, the old man brought the luxio inside for a medical exam.

"I'll be back for you, _darling_." The luxio sneered as he was lugged inside.

…

I was kept inside a cage for the night, just outside of the day-care so that I couldn't get into any trouble. I somehow managed to find sleep by putting my back to the wind as to stop blowing in my face.

"Psst. Hey. Wake up." I blinked my eyes a few times, still in a daze.

"Who's there?" I rolled around; I had been practicing with the use of my body, to see the jolteon from earlier. "Hey! You're the one who saved me from that horny luxio earlier. I never got to say thanks, soo…thanks." I said awkwardly. Luckily it was dark and my fur was red, or my blushing would have been very apparent.

"No problem, but I'm here to get you out of that cage. You do want out, don't you?"

"Of course! I hate this place! In fact, I shouldn't even be here, I'm a-" I stopper, and decided it would be best not to tell him I used to be a human, as he may not want to save me anymore.

"You're a what?" He asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"Umm. I'm accustomed to sleeping in a Pokéball. Yeah. It's rough outside at night." I lied my way through.

"Well, you may have to get used to it, where we're going, you may have to sleep outside quite a bit."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll get used to it. Now here, paw that lock over to the side…no the other way…there you go!" I commanded him as he unlocked my cage.

The metal door swung open, setting me free. I stepped out, and got my first solid look at the one who saved me earlier. He was a bright yellow, even though there was hardly any light out. He had stormy gray eyes, and a stance that looked as if he was always ready to spring into action.

"My name's James, by the way." He introduced himself.

"Mic-Mikayla" I blushed again, embarrassed by my girly name.

"Well, where do you want to go Mikayla? The whole world is ours to explore."


End file.
